injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Static/Prime
Static is a powerhouse with his status of being immune to power drain and has a Blocking passive that can grant him power easily. His decent, well-rounded base stats, along with a fast, efficient SP1 that has a 100% chance to stun, as well as a useful passive make him quite popular for multiplayer. He can be unlocked through Challenge Mode. Otherwise, he can be randomly obtained in the Challenge Booster Pack, but it will not unlock him for direct promotions. Strategy Basic attacks Unusually, Static can use Combo Enders on stunned opponents. The first hit of his light basic combo is ranged and has a long delay; it can sometimes be launched first, and when Static gets hit by an enemy basic attack, hits his opponent and staggers them, interrupting their basic combo. It is possible to quickly use his light combo again after his opponent is knocked down by his combo ender, which would cause the last hit of his light combo to hit his opponent while they are moving up to him. However, this only staggers them without knocking them down (unlike Cyborg's infinite heavy combo) and will not offer the combo ender so it can only be used once. It used to be possible to use his s1 right after throwing his opponent back with his combo ender, resulting in an infinite stun-lock combo with sufficient power generation. This was later removed, along with all Basic-Special combos that used light combos, as specials can no longer be used immediately after a light combo. Since after using Special 1 successfully the opponent is stunned, it would be useful to put Cloak of Destiny to increase his damage dealed or use the Fourth World gear set to heal while opponent is stunned. Specials Both his special 1 and 2 has their first part automatically performed without requiring tapping/swipping; they will always do 200% damage. Therefore it is easier to hit near the maximum damage on his specials than any other equivalent special, although the actual maximum is still regular. His special 2 is partly long-ranged; the first part in which he slams his saucer against his opponent is melee, but he will attempt to use it at range anyway. This means you can avoid part of his s2's damage if you knock him back and block. Passive Blocking a special 1 will grant half a bar of power, while a special 2 will grant a full bar. If the first hit is a block breaker, Aftershock will not activate. Aftershock's animation plays for blocking any hits, including basic attacks, but will not grant power otherwise. Note that some damage over time hits can be "blocked" during Harley Quinn's special 2 and grant power as if he blocked a special 2. His passive lets him be immune to Power Drain. He's especially effective against characters with Power drain specials (Lex Luthor, Nightwing, Martian Manhunter/Prime, and Black Adam/Kahndaq) and Gear such as either the Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar or Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth, and even the Mother Box! However, Aquaman/Regime's Super Move will ignore most power drain immunity and would still drain all of his power. Abilities Here are Static's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are''' Static's''' support cards and gear. Stats Trivia *Static is the second mobile-exclusive character chronologically, after Darkseid and preceding The Arkham Knight as well as Deadshot. *He is also the only character with a 100% chance to Stun on any unblocked special attack, disregarding Batgirl as both versions can only stun mid-special. *His SP1 is tied for the most amount of hits of any SP1, along with Batman/Arkham Knight, Batman/Dawn of Justice, and Batman/Flashpoint Category:Cards Category:Gold characters Category:Prime characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Stun Category:Immune to Power Drain Category:Characters Category:BLOCK effect Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:Powerdrain Reversed